


Holy Orders

by Confabulatrix



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confabulatrix/pseuds/Confabulatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then an angel came one day. Told me to kneel down and pray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [x](http://confabulatrix.tumblr.com/post/101476769695/the-first-time-he-calls-you-holy-you-laugh-it)

_o, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do_

 

The last time someone called Stacker Pentecost 'holy,' they chased it with 'terror' and rushed him out of the shop spitting swears and orders never to return. So this is very, very _new._

Stacker was a hard boy, from a hard neighborhood and a hard life and all of it's shaped him into a hard young man― _he's never been harder in his_ life―and he doesn't know what to make of this... he can hardly call him a man, now, can he―

"JESUS!" he shouts, hoarse and desperate. Herc grins against the spot he nipped into Stacker's hip, curls his lips up smug as sin, smiles like no angel should know how to smile, and sets his mouth back to Stacker's skin, to drag his lips and tongue wetly across to where he's been working Stacker's cock with his right hand, god he smiles like―

Herc sweeps his tongue across Stacker's cock and around and chases his thumb up the ridge with a sucking gasp like Stacker's skin, Stacker's cock are the most delectable things he's ever tasted, and it's all Stacker can do not to kick his hips up for more when Herc wraps his lips, wet and hot― _jesus christ_ ―around the head of his cock and curls his tongue over, dips _into_ ―jesus, _jesus_ , Stacker hasn't prayed in years but he prays now to die here if the Son doesn't come for him first, but then _he's_ coming and coming and _coming_ and Herc just takes him more, swallows him down, still working his hand against Stacker's cock like―

Stacker shivers and shudders through, sucking air in through his teeth and trying not to whimper, but goddamn. He doesn't know what he did in his life to earn Herc's smooth skin and freckled shoulders and callused fingertips and heavens-blue eyes and the devil's gift for fucking but _jesus_ let him do it again." _God_ ," he exhales at last, dropping his head back to the pillow.

Herc pulls up, almost purring his satisfaction, and leaves a slow, sucking kiss against the head of Stacker's cock before lifting his head with another un-churchly smile on his mouth. "Nah, mate," he says, with his throaty soft syllables, "not God, but getting warmer there, Stacker."

A late aftershock of pleasure hooks up from his balls, through his belly to settle warm in his blood, in his bones. "Herc," he groans, needy and desperate.

The way Herc smiles up at him then―lord god and the son and the holy ghost preserve him, and all the saints besides, 'cause nothin' else'd save him now―and says, " _That's_ the spirit there."

Stacker takes a breath to laugh a little and closes his eyes. Fingertips brush against his cheekbone and he leans his face into Herc's open palm. Against his eyelids he sees red, like he's facing the sun, or something even brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd blame Hannah for being a terrible enabler but realistically, this is all on me. I'd ask for pardons for the terrible, beautiful sacrilege but I sincerely doubt there's any pardoning to be done here. I STILL REGRET NOTHING.
> 
> (I REGRET EVERYTHING.)
> 
> I adore feedback, and if you've the spoons I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
